User talk:Anakin Nakamura
RE:Halo Warzone :Ah, I see, and thanks. Also is there any infobox for video games? Cause all I can find is "Video game ratings" and that's it. :—Jenkins the Editor! ^_^ - (Jenkins' Comlink) 03:56, December 12, 2017 (UTC) :Oh okay. Thanks, Sev. :Jenkins the Editor! ^_^ - (Jenkins' Comlink) 04:05, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I got your message Hey, I got your message. I didn't know you hang out here too! :) Long time no see! How have you been? Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 00:25, February 9, 2018 (UTC) My RE: Hey, old friend Glad you're doing good. :) I've been fine myself. Last time Chica and I talked, she was doing fine. She hasn't been active recently though. And I've been having writer's block for the Star Wars stories. It'll eventually pass, I'm sure. Anyway, I've only just recently joined the Halo fandom myself. My parents got me hooked pretty quick- the games are so awesome. :) Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 00:47, February 9, 2018 (UTC) RE 2: Hey, old friend No, unfortunately I don't have Discord. It's this worry I have about big changes. Maybe something in the future I'll join, but not yet. Speaking of Discord, the Sonic Fanon Wiki replaced their chat section with Discord too. - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 01:12, February 9, 2018 (UTC) RE 3: Hey, old friend It's been nice catching up with you too. Take care yourself too. :) I'll be sure to tell Chica you said "Hi" next time we talk. P. S. If you ever want to work on a collab, be it Star Wars or Halo, just message me.- Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 01:20, February 9, 2018 (UTC) RE 4: Hey, old friend Thanks for the links! :) Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 12:44, February 9, 2018 (UTC) RE:Nharom-verse Sure! :) Hey, if the Star Wars chat is still around, maybe we can discuss ideas there? - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 12:22, February 10, 2018 (UTC) RE: Chat I won't be able to chat today, but I think I will tomorrow. Sorry for getting back to you so late. Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 19:23, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Hey, do you want to... Hey, do you want to chat at say 1:00 p. m. or something? Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 13:07, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Update I may not be available later today, I'm not sure. Sorry about that. Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 14:13, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Vacation Tomorrow my parents and I are going on vacation, so I probably won't be available until the weekend starts. Maybe a little earlier. I dunno. So want to meet on chat at 1:00 p.m. Saturday if possible? Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 12:22, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Hey... Hey, you still up for chatting later today? - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 12:33, February 17, 2018 (UTC)